Number One Fan
Inferno was a loner by nature even now as the consort of Red, despite having the power of both a King and a Dragon-Lord he was never really one to stick around and take responsibility: often leaving the castle for several days in order to explore the nearby forests and rivers. Red was already with child when Inferno went on another trip, much to her displeasure, he didn't understand why but Red seemed especially reluctant to let him go now that she was pregnant - though he put it down to stress and hormones, they hadn't had an easy time and he knew things would get worse in the future. Yet as he left he assured Red everything would be alright, it pained him to lie to her like that but he wanted to spare her the truth until it was "right".. he knew many of his allies would hate him after they learnt about how he was lying to them like this.. yet he had no choice.. better to let them have their moments of happiness than burden them with the reality that soon they would be facing a war against a beast so ancient it may as well be the universe itself.. Inferno walked down the dirt path formed in the forest around Red's castle and sat by a large rock, leaning against it and folding his wings around himself as he looked out at the blue sky. "..it's pretty cool, isn't it?" a voice suddenly spoke out from atop the rock, making Inferno jump slightly - he turned around to see a winged humanoid similar to himself, only with a single horn protruding from her head. Inferno's eyes grew wide as he observed this and he instantly stood up, so as to kneel down in a sign of respect towards the creature "..I.. I'm sorry.. I meant no offense..". The figure tilted her head to one side then grinned a little "..uh.. hello? hi! hey? whatcha doing?". Inferno blinked a little as he looked up, still kneeling before the creature "..bowing.. as is the custom.. you are a Alicorn, are you not?" he replies - his voice full of wonder. The figure scratched her head slightly, her long flowing hair swaying a little in the breez as she noted "..well.. yeah.. I guess so.. you must be a Pegacorn, right? you guys are soooooooooo cool! hey! hey! spread your wings! come on.. I'll start!" - the figure stands up, spreading out large wings "..see? it's easy! you do it!". Inferno looked more confused than before but stood up and spread out his wings as requested, "..like this?" he asked, unsure what to make of this figure. Before Inferno could fully react however the figure appeared behind him and felt across his wings, her face leaning close to his as she grinned widely "...ooh! they feel so nice!" - suddenly she appeared in front of Inferno, without warning and leaned against him "..wanna feel mine?" she grinned. Inferno backed away, startled by the sudden movements and total lack of inhibition the figure showed. "..hey! what's up with you?" the figure frowned, toppling slightly as Inferno backed away. "..I.. I need to go.." Inferno began, turning away. "..don't you DARE turn away from me!" the figure growled and Inferno suddenly froze in place - a force turning him in place to once again face the figure, Inferno finding himself unable to fight against it. "..who.. are.. you!?" Inferno growls. "..I'm Maya.. who are you?" the figure replies, her eyes focused on Inferno as she held him in place. "..I am Inferno Pendragon.. King of The Twilight Dragons.. Lord of Avalon.. and I demand you let me go!" Inferno replied, his skin starting to crackle with black lightning. Maya grinned as she released Inferno, "..cool.. a dragon! wanna race?" - proceeding to rise into the air as she once again spread her wings out. Inferno frowned as he looked at Maya "..you remind me of someone I'd rather not talk about.. if you are really an Alicorn I would of expected you to show more grace..". Maya frowned "..I'm plenty graceful! you should be more respectful towards your number one fan!". Inferno looked about ready to explode at that point, "..what are you talking about!? I don't even know you!" Maya in turn grew angry, her frown increasing as the sky seemed to darken visibly and thunder rolled across the area: "..don't you speak to me like that!". Inferno suddenly unleashed a beam of energy at Maya in frustration "..this is insane! *you* are insane! now leave me alone!". Maya absorbed Inferno's beam as if it was nothing and her face contorted into fury as her eyes burned like hot coals: "..as you wish!". Inferno blinked as he found himself engulfed in darkness for a few minutes, when he awoke it was to an alien landscape of tall grass and vast empty spaces - he looked around from side to side before he suddenly became aware of a large shadow overhead. Looking up Inferno suddenly froze again, confronted by Maya - who now appeared to tower over him.. that was until Inferno finally figured out what had truly occured.. he had shrunk.. "..now you can be left alone.." Maya said, folding her arms as she stood in place - staring down at Inferno angrily. Inferno concentrated, sparks flying from his body, yet nothing happened and he yelled up at Maya "..turn me back!". Maya knelt down and smirked at Inferno, "..I'll turn you back.. on ONE condition.. you ditch that dumb old Red and come live with me.. your number one fan..". Inferno shook visibly in anger as he fired a small bolt of energy at Maya - which deflected off her harmlessly "..NEVER! you're insane!". Maya frowned as she stood up again and spread her wings "..fine.. then stay this way.." - with that Inferno felt a gust of wind nearly blow him off his feet as Maya flew into the skies above and vanished from view. Inferno's anger soon gave way to confusion again - strangely there was no fear running through his mind.. he had grown increasingly accustomed to moments such as this.. though this one was particularly troublesome to him due to his general pride: "..great.. now what?" he muttered to himself, looking around the tall grass as he tried to figure out what to do next.. (the section below may introduce a second character to the story) Nearby, Inferno could hear musical humming as the giant figure of Nebula began to approach, walking with a spring in her step. Category:Short Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Inferno-Pendragon